Techno Quad
Techno quads are a race of techno organic quads that live in junkyards and cities of Hydronics. Appearance Techno quads have the same appearance of other quads in their original forms but with a green-yellow color scheme. Victor wears the Helix his stomach. Powers and abilities Techno kinesis Techno Quads are able to manipulate tech from a distance such as hacking a computer or turn a device on or off. Techno quads can absorb and attach tech to their bodies by using a tractor beam to pull it on its body making them extremely dangerous. Techno quads can manipulate creatures with technology integrated into them and can manipulate their bodies when they absorb enough. They are also able to enhance and upgrade the technology attached to them. When using their tractor beams, the tech is pulled into fragments, allowing the tech to be transformed into other types of tech. Since Victor wears the Helix, which is a piece of technology, he is able to upgrade it. Techno quads can also fix break, and modify technology with their hands. They are immune to fire. Techno quads can create robotic creatures that they can control. Technology and equipment All techno modes must be absorbed to be used Tires and treadmills-techno quads can use tires and treads to move very fast Cannons-techno quads can grow cannons from their shoulders or arms to launch metallic spheres that can be covered in electricity Whips-techno quads can use whips to wrap around enemies or hit things very hard as well as running electricity through it Shurikens-techno quads can throw sharp flat objects to slice and pierce objects and can have electricity run through them to ensure even more pain Mechanical arms-techno quads can extend their arms if they absorb a mechanical arm that can extend to grab things and can also electrocute on command Whistle-techno quads can absorb a whistle to create a streak to make ears ring Missiles-techno quads can launch missiles out of a cannon 'See Cannon' that will explode with great force Bombs-techno quads can throw various bombs Pellets-techno quads can throw tiny bombs to create several explosions Fire bombs-techno quads can throw fire bombs that explode whit a fiery explosion Lead bombs-lead bombs are dense that hurt on impact and them explode Mines-mines an be implanted in the ground or in the water that explode on contact Grenades-grenades are bombs that takes time to explode but is very powerful Catapults-techno quads can grow a catapult like appendage out of their back that can throw any thing that can fit Pickaxes-techno quads can create pickaxes that can dig through rocks Radar-techno quads can use radar to locate objects with sound waves. Swords-techno quads can create swords to slice enemies and can also conduct electricity Sled-techno quads can move on snow very fast with sleds on their feet. Chain saw-techno quads can use chain saws to cut down structures Drills-techno quads can create a sharp spinning drill to bear through dense materials Sling shots-techno quads can have sling shots on their arms to launch various objects Vacuums-techno quad vacuums can suck any thing in and collect it in a pouch on their back and blast it out as projectiles. Nun chucks-techno quads can use nun chucks to hit enemies and electrocute on impact Darts-techno quads can shoot dart that contain poison in it Nano bots-techno quads can release nano bots that can form in anything Hammers-techno quads can use hammers and mallets that can hit objects with great force Magnets-techno quads can use magnets to control metallic objects Maces-techno quads can uses maces which are spiky balls to hit foes Reflector-techno quads can use reflector shields to deflect energy Guns-techno quads can use various guns and blasters to shoot small pellets of energy Hand guns-hand guns are guns that can be held to shoot bullets out of one barrel that can be held to shoot Machine guns-machine guns are able to shoot multiple bullets out of 5 barrels much faster than has guns but requires that 2 hands must shoot, one to hold and one to pull the trigger Turret-turrets are guns that are placed on the body and is activated on command that can shoot at a rapid pace Flame throwers-flame throwers are able to create a constant flame to turn things into cinders Jetpack-jetpacks are able to allow thee user to fly at a fast speed as well as release s propulsion blast Batteries-batteries can electrocute foes and charge or short circuit electronics. Shovels-shovels are able to displace dirt Lasers-lasers are powerful beams of energy that can destroy various materials and distract less intelligent creatures Water guns-water guns can shoot pressurized water or as stream of water to hurt foes Staples-staples can be launched out of techno quad cuffs to trap enemies Buzz saws-buzz saws are circular sheets of metal with spikes on the end that can slice through materials Electrical disk-electrical disks are weapons that are concentrated beams of energy that hurt on impact but are used on entities rather than objects Sonic weapons-sonic weapons are amps mounted on techno quad shoulders that blast powerful pulses to break objects or hurt enemies Bow and arrow-bow and arrows of techno quads are sharp and can pierce metals as electrocute enemies Grappler-grapplers are shiny tentacles with 2 small claw to grab enemies and can also electrocute on command Net launchers-net launchers can cast nets to trap enemies and electrocute Staff-staffs are a offensive defense that can it enemies and hit things at the same time. they can also have sharp and taser attachments Fishing pole-fishing poles can be launched into the mouths of foes to throw them around Chain saw-chainsaws are saws on a longer track that can break most materials and can be charged with energy Propellers-propellers can allow the user to fly and use them as weapons Sensors-sensors are in the eye and can relay information on their target, provide a lock feature, use heat vision, see long distances, x-ray vision and night vision Electrode suits-electrode suits can allow the user to fly, release electricity, levitating electrodes, launch electrical nets, create force fields, and absorb energy Greek fire-this sticky stubstance will burn on water Weaknesses If pulled off of served enough damage, parts of his technology will fall off. Magnetism, electricity, and EMPs will short them out Unless, their are enough firewalls, they are weak to hackers and viruses.